This invention relates to neckties, and in particular to a necktie knot forming device.
Neckties are extensively used and are an important part of a man's dress wardrobe. Neckties are usually manufactured and sold in an untied state, but worn in a knotted configuration. Most men are particular about forming consistent, neat knots in neckties while providing certain desired lengths for one or the other necktie free ends.
One of the most common necktie knots used is the four-in-hand knot. Although the four-in-hand necktie knot is one of the simplest knots used with necktie, it is also one of the most difficult to consistently form. Tying a knot in a necktie, while requiring some minimal skill, is often bothersome and time consuming because the wearer of the necktie has forgotten the correct position and manner of wrapping one free end of a particular tie about the other free end during formation of the knot in the necktie. When the wearer forgets the correct wrapping sequence or degree of wrap used to form a knot in a particular necktie, the repeated trial-and-error attempts at correctly forming the knot is time consuming and often result in wrinkling of the necktie.
A well-known technique for solving the above problems is the use of clip-on ties in which the necktie knot is preformed. Such ties are structurally limited and are not well accepted by most men. Other techniques have been disclosed in the prior art for solving the above problems, however most are quite complicated and often are designed to remain with the necktie while the necktie is being worn. Several prior art devices for forming necktie knots have been disclosed which require insertion of one or both free ends of the necktie into apertures within the device during the knot forming process.